moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Que'la Windwalker
((WIP: Summarized sections at this time.)) Early Life Que'la Windwalker, the only daughter of Adarre and Natomia, lived a rather peaceful life with both of her parents in Eversong Forest. She was not within a family of nobles, but rather that of honest traders who frequently did business in Silvermoon. Her mother was one with a sweet tooth and would often share time with Que'la by making a variety of pastries and later other delicious foods of their culture. From this exposure, Que'la developed an appreciation for sweet aromas and an impeccable taste for food and drink to which lead to her running a Tea House in Quel'thalas in her early adult years. Her parents, and tea house, unfortunately perished when the scourge attacked, and Que'la was disappointed with her kin's turn to fel magic and exile of her brothers and sisters. With a heavy heart she departed from her home city and in turn suffered great pangs of her addiction that often came in the form of unbearable headaches among other symptoms. She endured her shortcoming, however, and often took small occupations of being a messenger on her journey. The Alliance Que'la would join the Alliance and continue to play as a messenger among their ranks, as it was often that her terrible headaches would cause much trouble in field training and otherwise. She took relaxation on her rides to and from different parts of the map to deliver messages to all sorts of people, and it did not pose much stress on her, however she was determined to put a stop to her incredible pangs of addiction or at least sate it in any way she could. Numerous attempts rendered it a futile effort, and Sunwell Rings at the time were that of a rumor or incredibly rare and expensive. Pandaria When the Alliance made way to Pandaria and met the Pandaren, Que'la became intrigued by the ways of the monk, and with some convincing through actions to the Pandaren, eventually became a disciple of their practices. Even as the war came and went through the land hidden in the mists, Que'la stayed behind to train vigilantly and became a Monk of Xuen. She also learned numerous recipes for food and tea alike that she plans to introduce in her new shop she hopes to find in Dalaran. Appearance Que'la of Quel'thalas is a woman of pale complexions. The first thing most notice is her long length of silver hair which is neatly kept up by a long Pandaren chop stick to which sapphire teardrops dangle from its decorated flower. Her bangs part from the middle and drape behind her ears to keep from her face. Her visage is narrow like most of her kin, and her nose is rather profound and pointed with a long bridge with- and possibly out of sheer luck- lack of scars upon her face. She has eyes like a cloudless sky, blue and pristine, complimented by sapphire and silver studs pierced into the lobes of her ears. Que'la is most often seen in white robes of Pandaren culture which are soft and very viable for swift movements. A lack of much coverage upon her arms exposes the true physical strength of the woman, as these past few years of training from the Pandaren have molded her body to be rather athletic and durable. Weapons are not often seen on the woman, but on rare occassions she will use a pair of fist weapons that were crafted for her by a friend back in Pandaria. The sweet aroma of tea wafts off of Que'la due to her carrying it with her most of the time. She has many teas that can either augment one's abilities or mend lesser wounds - but most importantly, to cure head aches. Category:High Elf Category:Characters